


The Camilla Treaty

by Mr_Tom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birth, Mpreg, he hates blood, shiro is so squeamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tom/pseuds/Mr_Tom
Summary: Shiro and Keith get stranded together and Keith goes into labour. Shiro does not like blood and just wants to go home.





	The Camilla Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> tomakehimfree on tumblr was talking about Shiro and Keith being stranded alone while Keith goes into labour and I was like "Well, I had stuff to do but I guess I'm writing this now..."

The planet was beautiful. For the most part untouched by galra control and prospering. Allura wanted to form an alliance with them so Voltron would have access to their very deep pockets and powerful military. They were staying on the planet for a few days and as it turned out that most people here lived in apartment like caves up in the cliffs that surrounded the city proper. It was seen as rude to turn down an offer of lodging during diplomatic negotiations on this planet.

Keith was very  _very_  pregnant. Like, looked ready to pop pregnant. Lance had begged him to stay at the castle while the others stayed in the cliff apartment that the leader had offered them for their stay. Keith had walked right passed him, completely ignoring him to follow the guide. Shiro patted his shoulder and laughed at his dumb struck look as he watched Keith nearly waddle after the alien leading them to the car that would take them up to the cliffs.

Every one had agreed to take daily rotating shifts to stay back and keep Keith company while the others went to meet with more talks with the leader. Keith had wanted to go but Lance put his foot down. If Keith wouldn’t stay in the castle with healing pods and a medical bay on stand by, he would certainly not be doing his paladin duties. Keith laughed at that irony because there had been a land slide higher up that had buried Keith and Shiro in the apartment. Shiro had already radioed Allura with his helmet- thankfully in the cave with them- and gotten an estimate on being dug out. The locals were good at this so a generous estimate would be about 5 hours to dig every one out.

What they weren’t prepared for was a slightly claustrophobic, heavily pregnant man and his overly stressed out older brother being trapped in the caves together. 

Keith screwed his eyes shut and groaned while Shiro inspected the crumbling stones.

“Keith?” Shiro asked from the front of the cave.

“What?” Keith grumbled.

“Are you okay?”

“I think-” Keith swallowed. “I think I’m going into labour.” He said, voice tight with discomfort.

“You’re  _what_?” Shiro shrieked. Shiro could fake being level headed in battles and while he was in diplomatic situations but put him within 200 feet of anything that might require a doctor and he was panicking.

“I’m going into labour.” Keith said as he exhaled through what he was sure was a contraction.

“This can take hours though, right?” Shiro ran over from where the rock slide had caved in the opening. 

“Yeah, human labours. But from what I know galra ones are fast.” He eased down onto the couch in the common area. Shiro flitted around him anxiously. Keith wasn’t sure if he was trying to be helpful or hoping that constant motion would keep him from panicking more than he already was.

“How fast?” Shiro asked just as Keith gasped as another contraction clenched his stomach.

“ _Fast_.” Keith ground out.

“Allura?” Shiro’s voice cracked suddenly as he spoke into his helmet. “We have a problem.”

“Give it here.” Keith grit his teeth and held his hand out for the helmet. Shiro gave it to him without argument. “The stress- or something- has fucking triggered labour.”

“Labour can take hours.” Hunk said helpfully. “Sit tight and we’ll get you out in time.”

“Galra labour doesn’t.” Coran said. “Normally between 1 vargas and 4 from the first signs.”

“This isn’t happening.” Lance said. “There’s no fucking way.”

“Oh, it’s happ-” Keith cut himself off with a groan. “Holy  _shit,_  this is one angry baby.”

“Hold on Keith. We will speak to the excavation crews to see if we can speed up the process or prioritize.” Allura said. Keith could tell she was trying not to sound as panicked as Shiro was.

“Hurry. This fucker isn’t waiting.” Keith grunted before glancing at Shiro. His face was pale and he looked like he might throw up. “And something tells me Shiro won’t be much help.” He handed the helmet back to Shiro.

“Do you have a plan?” Shiro asked. “That’s something people do, right? A birth plan?”

“Yeah, but mine involved a doctor and a hospital.” Keith leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his stomach. “You should wait for your dad. He won’t be happy if you meet your uncle before you meet him.” Keith took a deep breath through his nose.

Shiro was standing anxiously by the couch, helmet in hand. Keith hoped this was just that braxton hicks labour that he’d read about.

After twenty minutes he gave up trying to wait it out.

“Help me stand. If this is happening I can’t exactly do it with pants on. And if I do that now I won’t have to do it later.” Shiro helped him stand up and hovered as Keith walked to the small bedroom that he and Lance were sharing. He stripped out of his pants and underwear before he laid on his side on the bed. It looked and felt more like a bean bag chair than a mattress but Keith loved them because they conformed to your shape and it was perfect to support the weight of his baby bump. Shiro looked firmly at the floor the whole time. “Don’t do that. If they don’t dig us out in time you’re going to see a lot more before we’re done.”

“Sorry.” Shiro blinked and looked the wall this time. Keith sighed as he rolled onto his back.

“Go get a second set of blankets. If we’re here for very long then I won’t want to lay on the bloody sheets.”

“ _Bloody_?” Shiro squeaked.

“Yes,  _bloody_.” Keith sighed. “It’s not like this is going to happen dry.”

“Why  _blood_?” Shiro sounded horrified.

“Because pregnant people have a lot of it. Now go before I need you back here.” Keith said firmly. Shiro took off abruptly.

“What about blood?” Lance asked anxiously.

“Something about all pregnant people bleeding.” Shiro said as he put the helmet on to keep his hands free.

“It can happen.” Hunk said. “Some times it’s really messy.”

“Great.” Shiro said as he pulled sheets from the storage cabinet in the main room. “Just what I need.”

“Okay, we had a plan.” Lance said. Shiro heard him take a deep breath. “Most of that plan was to hand him over to doctors and let them tell us what to do, but-” Lance sighed.

“I’m all you’ve got.” Shiro said just before he walked back to the room. He put the extra blankets on the small table in the room. Keith was breathing deeply and looking at the ceiling. One hand was pressed to his back and the other was holding his stomach.

“In a few minutes I’m going to need your help to kneel.”

“Shouldn’t you be laying down?” Shiro’s head whipped around to look at Keith’s face.

“If I kneel then gravity can help do the work for me.” Keith said. “I just want to wait for this contraction to end.” He closed his eyes and Shiro watched him try and breathe through the pain.

“You seem to know quite a bit.”

“I read when I’m anxious. Plus, sleeping with a baby playing xylophone on your spine really keeps you from sleeping. I’ve had lots of time to read lots of books on this stuff.” Keith said. “Alright, I don’t think it’s going to let up for a while. Come here.” He held his hands out for Shiro and Shiro let Keith use his arms to crawl up to kneel in the middle of the bed. There was a big wet spot on the bed where Keith had been laying and Shiro tried to ignore it.

“What now?” Shiro tried to help Keith stay upright.

“Now you keep me from falling over and I keep this kid from breaking their neck on the way out.”

“Oh.” Shiro said tightly. “Some how, on a list of things to do today that wasn’t one of them.” Keith had never seen Shiro like this. He might have been nicer but labour tended to cut one’s patience short.

“Just shut up and keep me from falling over.” Shiro nodded. Keith waited until Shiro’s hands were holding him steady before he reached down and felt the progress.

He was really fucking dilated.

“This looks like it’s going to be fast.” Keith said. “Just make sure I don’t fall over. And if you’re going to pass out, warn me so I don’t fall over with you.”

“Why would you fall over?” Keith could hear Lance’s voice from where his face was propped on Shiro’s shoulder, right next to the speaker and microphone in Shiro’s helmet, still on his head.

“Because I’m letting gravity do the work for me. Plus, Shiro is acting squeamish and at least this way he doesn’t have to watch.”

“Watching my little brother give birth was also not on my list of things to do today either.”

“Then shut up and look at the ceiling.” Keith growled right before he started to really push. It felt right to do it. He really hoped it wasn’t too early but he had no way to tell really. He could feel the baby shift inside him. He stopped after what felt like an eternity and did some deep breathing.

“We’re right outside for when the crews dig you out. They said they can’t switch up the order without risking another cave in, but they’re going as fast as they can.” Allura said.

“Just don’t do too much bonding without me.” Lance said. Keith could tell he was really worried because his attempt at humor was half assed.

“Worried we’ll start a club without you?” Keith smirked before he pushed again, with a contraction. Shiro made a horrified noise as he could feel the shifting from where his hand rested on Keith’s side to keep him steady.

“Shut up.” Keith groaned as he took a few deep breaths. Progress was slow and Shiro kept making grossed out noises.

“What are you going to do when you have your own kid?” Hunk laughed through the head set after a particularly distressed noise from Shiro, trying to keep it light.

“Do the sensible thing and pass out in the delivery room.” Shiro tried to keep his eyes on the ceiling. “Believe it or not, blood makes me dizzy.”

“Wuss.” Keith mumbled as he caught his breath. His body was tired and he just wanted it to be over. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to pass out or vomit first.

“Just concentrate on what you’re doing.” Shiro pleaded. Keith laughed quietly before he pushed again.

After what felt like a life time Keith was holding a slimy head in his hand.

“Heads out.” He panted.

“We do  _not_  need to know that!” Shiro wailed at the same time Lance started shrieking about not hearing it cry. Keith tuned out Pidge’s response about the science of childbirth. He already knew that the baby couldn’t inhale to cry yet.

“Everyone shut up for two goddamn minutes so I can fucking finish this.” Keith hissed. He pushed again. His other hand was ready to support the baby’s back as it was pushed free. Keith felt the baby take a breath and wail.

He sighed.

Crying meant they were okay.

“Go get a blanket.” Keith said as he leaned off of Shiro. “Actually, here.” Keith offered Shiro the bloody baby. “I’m just going to lay down for a minute.” Keith laid back on the bed and let his head fall onto an unsoiled part after Shiro had taken the child. Keith could hear Lance yelling and asking if everything was okay.

Shiro said something but Keith was struggling to keep his eyes open as is.

Keith groaned as his stomach clenched again. He knew this was just the after stages.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked as he wrapped the baby in a towel. Keith flapped his hand at Shiro, waving him off.

“Clamp that and cut it.” Keith said, pointing to the cord.

“Oh god you’re bleeding again.”

“Stop looking at it and get the blue bag out of my shit.” Keith pointed to the pile of his and Lance’s things by the wall.

“Right.” Shiro handed Keith his baby and Keith could hear him digging around in his stuff. He looked down at the baby. They were still covered in blood and lots of other things that Keith didn’t want to think about. Their hair looked black and was plastered against their forehead. They nearly had a full head of hair and Keith dreaded trying to ever brush it if it was anything like his hair. They had Lance’s pretty tan skin. If they didn’t look so angry about the cold Keith might have opened the blanket and checked their gender but he still had more to do and that could wait. They were alive and that was enough for now. 

“Is this it?” Shiro held a bright blue bag about the size of a pencil case up.

“Yes.” Shiro walked back with it and kind of stared at the bag dumbly. “Hold them.” Keith held up the baby and Shiro dropped the little bag next to him. Keith dug through it and pulled out the stuff he needed, clamping and cutting the cord.

“Didn’t think I’d be the one doing that.” Keith sighed. “Go wash the blood off of them.” Keith said. “Don’t move the clamp.” Shiro nodded and scurried off to the bathroom with the baby.

By the time Shiro had returned Keith had let himself start to fall asleep, too exhausted to care that he was laying in a mess. Shiro hauled Keith out of the bed and handed him the baby.

“What is that?” Shiro pointed at the mess on the bed. He looked like he was turning green. “Why is it so bloody?”

“It’s called a placenta. It’s normal.” Keith muttered. “Most of the time people burn it.” Shiro refused to look at the mess as he stripped the blankets off the bed.

“Hope they have a good dry cleaner.” Shiro frowned as he tried to keep the blood from getting on him. Keith didn’t even wait for blankets before he crawled back onto the bed, stubbornly refusing to stand or really try to stay awake.

Once he was laying down he looked at the now clean baby. The baby had lighter hair than he first realized, closer to the colour of Lance’s hair. They were being stubborn though and refused to open their eyes. Shiro jammed his helmet on Keith’s head and said “It’s a girl. I’m going to go throw up now.”

“-the hell is going on?” Lance yelled.

“Hush or you’ll wake her up.” Keith said.

“ _Her_? A girl?” Keith could imagine the way Lance’s face lit up. He knew Lance had wanted a little girl.

“Yeah. A girl.” He smiled and watched her wrinkle her little nose.

Three days later Allura signed the Camilla Treaty with the planet’s leaders. They wanted to honor and celebrate the significance that the birth had for the galaxy.

Little Camilla Kogane-McClain was a symbol of hope for every one. A sign that things were getting better. That the war was finally starting to end.

For once, it seemed that the paladins could take a breath and appreciate the results of all their hard work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](mr-tom-a-dildo-lover33.tumblr.com).


End file.
